bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (European Spanish dub)
Las Verduras (stylized as las VerDuras) is the Spaniard dub of VeggieTales, in the Spanish language. Dialogue and titles are translated from the Brazilian Portuguese dubs. The series was dubbed in 1996 and 2004-2006 in Madrid at Telson. A new dub was produced in the same city at the studio Abaira from 2007-2008. Translations and Voices Additional voices: Javier Balas (Christophe; VHS and DVD dubs) Episodes *¿Dónde está Dios Cuando Estoy Asustado? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *¡¿¡Dios Quiere Mí para Perdonar Ellos!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *¿Eres Tú Mi Vecino? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Tres Hombres en la Hornalla (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Un Solvador de Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *¡Canciones Muy Divertidas!: La Colección de las Canciones Divertidas de Bob and Larry (Very Silly Songs!: VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video.) *¡Súper-Larry y una Mentira del Otro Mundo! (Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) *¡Josué y el Gran Muralla! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Arándano (Madame Blueberry) *Tontas Cantar a lo largo 2: ¿El Final de las Trampas? (Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?) *Súper-Larry contra el Chiñchave de los Rumores (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Rey George y el Patito (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... una Niña que Se Ha Convertido en una Reina (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lilo el Vikingo Bondadoso (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *La Gran Cuenta Regresiva de las Canciones Divertidas (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *La Historia de la Estrella de Navidad (The Star of Christmas) *¡Un Maravilloso Mundo del Futuro! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *La Balada del Pequeño José (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Una Canción de Pascua (An Easter Carol) *Un Cuento de Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo de la Ópera (Sumo of the Opera) *Duque y la Gran Guerra de Tortas (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke y el Perdido de la Escobilla de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *El Señor de los Frijoles (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes y el Rescate de la Regla de Oro (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Super-Larry y la Manzana Malvada (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gedeón y su Tuba (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Compilations *Leones, Pastores y Reinas (¡Dios mío!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Navidad en Doble Dosis (Holiday Double Feature) Movies *Jonás y Las Verduras (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Piratas con Alma de Héroes (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Distributors *Buenna Vista Films (1st dub) *Música para Cristo (2nd and 3rd dubs; Christian bookstores) *Planeta DeAgostini (2nd and 3rd dubs; mass markets) Dub Credits *Direction: Salvador Aldeguer (1st and 2nd dubs) *Translation: Pablo del Hoyo (1st dub) and Alex Saudinós (2nd dub) *Editing: Pablo del Hoyo (2nd dub) Trivia *When dubbing this version, both Telson and Abaira reportedly watched both the dub they were given and the original version. **To support this, the letters and their senders are kept from the English version. ***Because of this, a pamphlet is included on all home video releases, saying, "Antes de ver Las Verduras con tus hijos, hágales entender los nombres, cidades y estados de los Estados Unidos que hablan los personajes." ****An example of an entry from this is "Phil Winklestein es el verdadero nombre de Frankenstapio, y él vive en Toledo," which appeared on the original VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and the double feature DVD containing it and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ****A pronunciation guide was also included in the pamphlet to help Spaniards pronounce the American names as well. **Some lines in the theme song are also sung like the original. *Just like the 1st Latin Spanish dub, all singing parts in Dance of the Cucumber (except for the ending) are left undubbed, being acknowledged by the announcer claiming Bob translates the song into English. *In real life, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything was really given a European Spanish dub: part of its title can be found in the Movies section. *Some of the characters' voices are closer to the English version in Telson's dubs, especially Larry's. This was due to the studio needing their voice actors to improve on the Brazilian voices, with Salvador Aldeguer referring to them in an interview after dubbing Are You My Neighbor? for the first dub as "annoying" and "downright horrible compared to the English voices." **He also referred to the note sung for the final syllable in the 1st Brazilian dub's theme song as "inaccurate" compared to the English version. *Unlike the 1st Brazilian dub of The Hairbrush Song, the narrator's dialogue is properly edited, with Pablo del Hoyo stating, "You could hardly even hear the characters whenever he spoke. Before Bob appeared, he'd mostly talk over the singing and didn't even introduce the song either." Category:International Category:Fanon Works